


I Will Give you The World, If I Could Only Have You

by Nebula_Angel



Series: After The Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Briar Rose is fucking terrifying, Briar Rose takes the world she deserves, Deception, F/F, Imprisonment, Minor Angst, Murder, and Briar Rose accepts, coming into power, evil lesbian lovers ruling the world, her love at her side, in which Maleficent offers Briar Rose a throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula_Angel/pseuds/Nebula_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Briar Rose looks up into the face of Maleficent, and follows."</p>
<p>Briar Rose is more beautiful than Maleficent expected, and so begins the reign of Briar Rose, the Serene, and Maleficent the Great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Give you The World, If I Could Only Have You

If there is anything worse than having your entire world upended from your feet, Briar Rose doesn’t know what it is. Perhaps the addition that she’s expected to marry a total stranger within a month, and then have sex with him. She crinkles her nose, looks in the mirror, and breaks. Nothing about the finery she is wearing is recognizable to her, not now. 

Then, over her sobs, she hears a musical voice telling her to come. Briar Rose looks up into the face of Maleficent, and follows. It’s almost involuntary, the way she follows the glowing orb of pure intent. But part of her wants to follow, wants to see if she can go be with her handsome stranger without all of this. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maleficent is thrilled it worked, even more thrilled she’d had opportunity. She doesn’t underestimate how stupid these people can be, but to leave her alone, unattended, before her sixteenth birthday is officially over? Fools. She keeps the intent focused on gentle encouragement, and then hears the young Princess come closer. When the door opens, Maleficent is stunned. 

The green light of her energy casts shadows over Briar Rose’s face, gives her hair a green, ethereal glow, and her violet eyes stand out in sharp contrast. It looks evil, and on Briar Rose, evil looks stunning. 

The moment passes, but not before the spell breaks, and fear starts to creep into Briar Rose before Maleficent, suddenly feeling generous, speaks. “I have an offer, to get you out of this mess. It involves subterfuge, violence, and turning against the women who raised you.”

Briar Rose straightens, and draws upon an instinct that lays dormant within her. “What will I get out of this deal?”

Maleficent grins, sharp and feral, insane and calculating. “I will give you the world, if only I can have you.”

Briar Rose looks back, where she can hear Mothers screaming for her, screaming Aurora, that name that feels so false, and nods. Playing on what she has been told, Briar Rose drops, imitating a dead faint as best she can on short notice. 

She hears Mothers screaming, and Maleficent laughing maniacally, and feels the rush of pleasure from the sound. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Maleficent schemes, and plots, and even then, plans some more. Aurora is locked away in a tower, faking the death spell, and the kingdom is stone, waiting for True Love’s Kiss to break the spell. The fairies are summoning the Dashing Prince to save the Damsel.   
Maleficent smirks when she hears the boy yell out his challenge. After all this, it is incredibly easy, boringly so, to capture him. She taunts him about his Damsel, and leaves. She knows the fairies will free him, and looks forward to the chase. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briar Rose is patient. She waits until she hears the screams of pain from the brambles cutting through the Prince’s skin. Then, she jumps into action. Maleficent had told her Mothers would be focused on the Prince, so she grabs her sword and slips quickly through the darkened halls to the front gates. 

Maleficent is great, and powerful, and towers over the highest turret of the castle. Briar Rose keeps to the shadows, stalking Phillip closely, no one paying her any mind. Phillip rears back to strike his final blow, and that is when Briar Rose strikes. 

Her sword slices through skin, muscles, tissue, and bone with gratifying ease. Phillip chokes, and then falls forward off of her blade. 

Mothers watch her, horrified, but Briar Rose has eyes only for Maleficent, who shifts back to her human form, and stalks toward Mothers, hand crackling with energy, poised to kill. 

“Wait.”

One word makes Maleficent halt. 

“Their magic can be drained and used for a different purpose. If you kill them, it goes to waste.”

A snap of her fingers, and Maleficent has Mothers bound in chains impervious to their magic. 

Maleficent turns to face Briar Rose, and suddenly her expression is not exactly softer, but certainly less harsh. “Come my love, to your castle, and to your power.” They kiss, and the world comes back to life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to adhere a bit more to canon, but then thought this was much cooler, and my friend Maye agreed with me. 
> 
> Also, I'll be doing an entire series based upon the two of them being crafty world rulers.


End file.
